A lens barrel includes lens groups respectively attached to a plurality of lens frames in an optical axis direction.
For example, PTL 1 discloses a lens adjusting mechanism facilitating adjustment of the optical axes (eccentricity adjustment) of lenses between two lens holding members (lens frames) coupled with each other.